This invention relates to automotive doors, and more particularly to a modular motor vehicle door assembly.
Automotive doors normally include sheet metal inner and outer door panels, an interior trim panel which faces into the passenger compartment, and various hardware situated between the panels. Conventionally, these components of the door have been assembled at the same time and place. To decrease the time and complexity of assembling the entire door, recent proposals have been made to construct some of the hardware as a unitary subassembly. This subassembly can then be joined with the remainder of the door at any given place and time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,629 to Kimura et al., for example, shows a door for a vehicle that is assembled by joining three modules together to facilitate the assembly process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,208 to Baldamus et al. shows an automobile door with a unit carrier on which built-in units, especially a complete window winder with window pane, can be preassembled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,842 to Basson et al. shows a modular trim panel unit with the preassembly of the interior trim panel for the door including one or more basic mechanical and/or electrical components.
However, it has remained a goal to develop a design which decreases the time and complexity of the automotive door assembly process.
The present invention is a door assembly for a motor vehicle. The door assembly comprises a molded door panel having a first side and a second side. The first side of the door panel is adapted to face into a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. The second side of the door panel supports a belt line reinforcement, a lock and catch assembly, and a window lift assembly. The door assembly of the present invention is adapted for joining with a door exterior.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a door assembly of the type described above which is formed of molded plastic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a door assembly of the type described above which simplifies the automotive door assembly process.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a door assembly of the type described above in which the electrical components can be tested prior to assembly with a door outer panel.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.